


Witches Brew

by ApplesNeverLie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesNeverLie/pseuds/ApplesNeverLie
Summary: This is my version of the story. No nice Gryffindors, hardened Slytherins instead. A fourth member is added, Sirius Black's niece. Draco Malfoy isn't that big of a ferret and the twins might prove useful. Will the real villian come to play?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

_**Feburary 14th 1980** _

* * *

* * *

The lady pushes one last time and then here a cry. Her daughter had been born. Her daughter born, but her dying.

She's watches the doctors, and with her last breath, she mumbles out her last wishes. "Mauraders take care of my baby." And with that her heart stops, her chest stops rising and falling. The four boys, and one fire-headed girl, walk in. They only get a glance at the deceased mother. Her name was Lyra Carina Black. Sirius Blacks twin sister.

"Oh my, her hair is changing and so is she." The fire-headed girl, Lilly, says almost shocked.

"A shape-shifter." Sirius says, holding the girl. They all coo over the new baby.

"You should name her." The nurse says and they all look at Sirius.

"Isabella-Rose Lyra Firecracker Black." He mumbles and the girl stares up at the man. The doctors monitor the girl for the next ten days. Born a month early is why.

The Mauraders and company took turns watching her. Sirius always there, either asleep or awake. His friends bring him food. Remus, his boyfriend, taking the most shifts. Sirius wasn't the same after that day. His only family left, dead. Now all he had was his friends. Lilly is pregnant so she had to stay home a lot with James. This wasn't the easiest pregnancy and she had five more months.

_**December 25th 1980** _

* * *

* * *

Everyone gathers at the Potters cottage. Sirius and Remus, now married, bring the ten month old along. Harry and her play all the time. The adults helped unwrap their presents.

For Isabella-Rose a patchwork, stuffed duck, from Lilly; baby clothes, from James; a homemade quilt, from Remus; a new bear, from Peter; and a few new toys; from Sirius. Harry got almost the same exact presents, in more boyish colors of course. The patchwork stuffie a bear, the stuffie from Peter a lemur.

That day was amazing for the friends. Only they noticed, Lilly looked pregnant again. "The news." She whispers to James and he nods excitedly. "I'm pregnant!" She says and is almost tackled with hugs before they remembered there was a baby growing inside her. She gets light hugs and then the groups leave. Sirius and Remus taking the girl home.

They put her down to bed, and then go to bed themselves. It had been a long day of fun. Never would the two forget it. They thought that dear Isabella-Rose would within days. Only they didn't know yet, the girl had a photographic memory, just like her mother.

_**October 31st 1981** _

* * *

* * *

Isabella-Rose and Harry sit on the floor babbling to each other. James playing with them. The girl had picked a few almost coherent words, Harry only new how to pronounce 'nah' like it was a word. "Pong!" The girl screams and James slides off his chair into the floor. A pair of twins in a cradle, just to their left. Lilly is in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from dinner. Isabella-Rose is staying with the Potters for the week.

Two days ago was Sirius and Remus' anniversary. The Potters said they could take care of the girl. James looks out the window, his face going almost as pale as the moon.

"Lilly grab the kids and run!" James screams and she pops her head in spotting the man through the window.

"What about the twins?" She asks grabbing the two oldest children.

"I got them, just take Izzy and Harry!" James screams and Lilly runs.

She takes the two to Harry's room. The blankets they got for their first Christmas laid in there. Also their stuffies. Lilly hears her twins crying and she just sobs. Then it goes quiet, which is worse. She hears a thump and knows James is dead. Then within seconds a bald man with only slits for a nose appears.

"Please, not the kids! Please not my Harry, my Izzy!" Lilly screams. Voldemort yells for her to move. His patience growing short. He shoots a blast of green light and Lilly falls, her last breath not even able to leave her body.

He shoots a stream of black smoke, incoherent words flying from his mouth. The black smoke wraps around the girl. Her crying stops and she screams. A scar runs up her spine, and a cross her ribs, and traces the bones on the back of her body.

Then a green light being shot at Harry comes next. Only it backfires, the man disappearing with the side of the house. Only proof of him being there are the dead bodies, and scars on the children. Minutes later a man named Severus appears, holding Lilly's body. He cries and then hears a slam of a door. He apparates away and there are sobs to be heard.

Crying over the dead twins, James, and then they appear in the door. Each man taking a baby in their arms. They cry, making the babies cry.

"Remus?" A gruff voice asks appearing at the stairs. He walks up and standing there is a half-giant named Hagrid.

"Hagrid, they're dead, everyone's dead." Sirius says, holding his godson, tears splashing down his cheeks.

"I know Sir'us, I know. Now, Dumbledore called for both Isabella-Rose and 'Arry." Hagrid says and then the three get into a very heated argument. Finally they hand over the babies and the keys to the motorbike. He rides for hours before he gets to Dumbledore and Minerva. He hands over the babies. Making a huge deal about their parents being dead. Lilly was basically Isabella-Roses mum.

He leaves just as Harry is set on the doorstep. Then Dumbledore and Minerva apparate to another house, in the South of France. A lady stands there her dress just reaching her ankles. The sister of Sirius' mother.

"Here Madelyn." Dumbledore hands the lady the small bundle. Wrapped in her quilt, the one Remus made her. Then the duck Lilly made her.

"Fine, but I will raise her my way. And she will go to Hogwarts." Madelyn defines and Dumbledore nods, disappearing into the night.

* * *

* * *

**_Her first physical punishment was at the age of four, and they became the regular. Even accidental magic was forbidden. Her first scar was at the age of six. Then we start the story, on her eleventh birthday._ **


	2. Sorting Undone

I wake up and immediatly get dressed. I put on a yellow and pink jumper, a pair of jeggings, and put my hair in a Dutch braid. I slide of a pair of fluffy boots. I go downstairs and to the kitchen. I make breakfast for Auntie and then myself.

We sit across from each other. My hair a midnight black, matching hers. "Happy birthday dear." She says handing me a present. I open it and inside is a set of books. I nod smiling. I would be punished very often. Then, she would do something like this. She would be the best person in the world. Seems kinda strange.

I grab my letter from the owl sitting in the window. I glance at Auntie and she nods. I smile grabbing my bag. I go to the fire place and she hands me some money. "Get anything you want dear." She says and I vanish.

Now, we live in France, I'm going to Hogwarts, I know how to speak French, German, English, Spanish, and Danish. That means if I go places I can communicate with a lot of people. Our house is a mansion meant to hold the whole of the Black Family.

I appear in Diagon Alley, in a chimney. I walk out and see a family of redheads. I sigh and carry on. I go through my list, get extra books, art supplies, potions, healing stuff, and then I go into Muggle London. I get some pens, notebooks, normal clothes, a blanket, and then fake flowers for my hair.

I go back home and go to my room. I pack my trunk and smile. Everything is organized then I pack my boardgames. This is going to be a _very_ eventful year. I go down and get dinner with Auntie.

"So, what extra did you buy?" She asks and I smile.

"Very well, go pack." She says and I nod heading off to my room. Apparently I didn't go fast enough, or do it right. I get a sharp beating for that. Then I repack and do it right. I go to bed that night wishing for a mom that loved me. A family that didn't beat me.

**_Train Day_ **

* * *

* * *

I stand at the station, watching people get on the train. I sigh and follow a boy with black hair and a ginger boy. I hand over my trunk, my owl, and my cat. I loose sight of the boys. I walk on the train and search for a seat.

I come to the ginger and black haired boys apartment. I knock, sliding the door open. "May I sit here, it's the only one open." I mumble and I spot a slight nod. I step in, closing the door behind me.

I take my seat, and pull out a book. It's a notebook, with things written in it. "What's your name, I'm Harry and this is Ron." I nod at the boy with emerald eyes.

"I'm Isabella-Rose Black." I mumble, shaking the gingers hand.

"Wow, a real Black. Are you related to the _insane_ Sirius Black?" Ginger asks, I quite like that name for him.

"Yes, he's my uncle." I mumble and Emerald, well that's what I'm gonna call Harry, stares at me.

"Hello, have you seen a boy named Nevilles toad?" A bushy haired girl asks, stepping in.

"I saw a toad when I got on the train. One car a head of this one." I tell her, she thanks me, and leaves. I smile at my notebook and start sketching a dress. I plan on doing some sewing this year.

Emerald appears beside me, his head on my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd see what you were doing." He mumbles, I know him from somewhere.

The train ride in uneventful. Except we've all come to terms we're probably gonna be in Slytherin. Ron said he has all the attributes, all his family was Gryffindor though, except his older brothers the twins. I talk about being in the noble house of Black. How I am expected to be Slytherin, how I want to prove them all wrong. They all think I won't be.

The train stops, just as I finish sliding on my shoes. We walk off, and follow the half-giant. "I know him, that's Hagrid." Emerald mumbles and I smile nodding.

We get to the boats, Bushy from before getting into a boat with us. We walk off together and up to the door. We are lead in and to an even bigger door. A lady is emerald green robes walks out and guids us in. Her name, McGonagle.

We stand in a clump. Bushy's name called first out of us four. "Slytherin!" The hat yells and I smile.

Ginger is up and the hat sits there a while. Then it finally decided. "Slytherin!" It yells and he walks off to join Bushy. Neither of them got very many applaus. A Weasley and a muggle-born in Slytherin, it's unheard of. Except for Fred and George Weasley.

A few later Emerald is called. It sits there. Barely thinking it seems and sends him away. "Slytherin!" It yells. Then I am the last one standing in the center of the hall.

My name is called. I walk up slowly, and sit down on the three legged stool. The old hat falls over my eyes. It smells of mildew and dust. I sit there before it even talks.

" _Aren't you just amazing. Up here is so many walls. So many secrets. Can I see_?" It asks and I roll my eyes.

" _I don't have any secrets._ " I think to the hat. It hums lowly, almost like it new. New of the pain, and guilt I felt.

" _Oh, but you do. I don't have anywhere for you. Cunning and ambitious, yes. Hungry for knowledge. Kind. Brave. Darring. All words to describe you._ " It tells me and I sigh.

"UNSORTED!" The hat booms. I here a wave of gasps.

"Ms. Black, follow me and the headmaster please." McGonagle whispers. I glance at Emerald and he nods while I walk. I follow them into a back room.

"We must figure out what to do with you." Dumbledore says and I nod.

"How about we set her up a room in each house? She chooses by day." He mumbles to himself and I nod.

"Yes, that sound the most reasonable. Now, go on to the table you want to be at. Maybe Gryffindor if you are lucky." McGonagle adds and I run out to the Slytherin table. At the table is a new teacher.

"As you may tell, we have a new proffessor. Her name is Proffessor Carrow." Dumbledore announces.

The feast goes by wonderfully. The blonde boy sitting in front of us smiles at Emerald. "I'm Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy says, sticking out his hand. I share a glance with my new found friends. We all nod and turn back to him, with sickening sweet smiles.

"I'm Granger, the Hermione Granger."

"I'm Potter, the Harry Potter."

"I'm Weasley, the Ronald Weasley."

"And I'm Black, _the_ Isabella-Rose Black." I hiss, finishing us off. He stares at us, two people no one thinks belongs here and two who are famed for facing the Dark Lord.

Blondy's face turns into a sneer. I take a bite of mousse, smiling. "Ronnikins, you've joined us in our disappointment." The taller, ginger twins appear beside Ginger.

"Meet Fred and George." He sighs and I snicker as they ruffle his hair.

"You can help us with our pranks. Now, who are these wonderful friends of yours?" The left twin asks, I'm naming him Feorge.

"Isabella-Rose, Harry, and Hermione." He mumbles, we finish off dinner then we are lead to the dungeon. The prefect looks at Hermione pointedly when they say the password.

"Blood-traitor." The female prefect says, proudly. The bricks open to reveal a fantastic room. It's decorated in green and silver. The walls a black brick. I run the wall that's made of glass. I lean against it, watching the fish, mermaids, and giant squid.

"Your room is here." Lila says, pointing to a door on the far wall.

"Thank you." I whisper, still watching the water. Someone appears beside me.

"Magical right?" Feorge asks and I nod. "Well, you'll get used to it. Come on, we're closest to the kitchens. They always have some food left." I follow the twins, Emerald, Bushy, and Ginger. This year is gonna go like no other.


	3. Book of Darkness

Monday morning I wake up in Emeralds, Gingers, and Bushys room. I slept on the floor, after having a terrible nightmare. They are all standing around me.

"You're hair is silver." Emerald mumbles and I nod. It turns back to black and I stand. 

"I'm gonna go change, meet you all in the common room in thirty." I mumble and scurry away. I do change, my robes black and white, my tie all the house colors.

I walk out after doing my hair in two braids. I spot them all, in their green robes. I smile to myself and walk over. Feorge and Gred appearing out of no where.

"Come on baby brother, and company." Gred says and drags us along. We get to the dining hall. We all sit, eating away at breakfast. Then a face appears in front of me. One that I loathe with most of my heart. My dear cousin, Nia Black. She is incompetent, stupid, ignorant, and a bunch of words I only know in French.

We get our schedules from Snape, I smile at him as he sneers at Emerald. I look over my schedule, then proceed to hit my head on the table. "I hate school already." I grumble, finally just laying my head there.

"Is Izzy having a problem with school?" Nia asks and I pick up my wand, pointing it at her.

"I am fine compared to how you will be doing." I grumble. A jut of yellow light hits her, her hair turning the same glowing yellow. 

"How did you do that?" Ginger asks and I wave my hand dismissively.

"I can shoot a color of my choice at someone, since I'm a shapeshifter. Easy magic, I can change them into different animals, basically anything." I explain and point my wand at Feorge.

A green light shoots out, turning his hair a neon green. "See, easy peasy."

"Hey, that's pretty good." Gred says, and I nod humming. I grab my bag and take off for class.

"Hey, you have to change this back!" Feorge yells and I laugh, pointing my wand over my left shoulder. Another strange thing about me, other than being a shape-shifter, is I am left handed. I know that's not that strange but, only ten percent of people are left handed.

I hear screaming and I laugh, even louder. I meant to change it back, might have hit the wrong person. I find my seat in class and then a purple headed Emerald appears in front of me.

"You fixed Fred, but you turned me puple, purple for Christ's sake." He hisses and I smile, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll fix you later, it drains me sometimes." I lie and he grumble something incoherent, sitting down beside me. The classes are easy. Honestlt, I've already learned all this from Auntie.

Lunch comes sooner than expected. I don't eat a lot of lunch most of the time. So, I just have an apple and a banana. "Come on, we have transfiguration." I grumble and take off running.

"You still haven't fixed the hair." Harry growls and I glare at him.

"Yes, I am aware. I just, don't feel great." That's the truth. I feel like I'm gonna throw up, then cry, then throw up some more.

"Oh, well, this better wear off." He whispers, sitting down next to Ginger. I snicker, and then class begins. Just as the middle of the lecture begins, I take off running for the bathroom. I throw up in the stall, heaving. I lay on the floor, and watch the ceiling. I throw up one more time and then head down to the hospital wing. 

I sit on a bed and Madame Pomfrey comes over and checks me. "I'm sorry dear but it just seems your body won't accept your lunch. Is there anything you ate that you don't usually." She asks and I nod.

"Apples, we don't eat them in the house because Auntie is allergic." I explain, her nodding,

"Well just take these crisps, then get to class." The bell rings as I take the crips. I eat them on my way to history. 

I sit down next to Bushy, Professor Carrow watching me. "Okay, I am Professor Carrow. You might have all heard of me. My name is Alecto Carrow. Now, let's leave the bigoted version of history behind. Let's learn the true history, the history of our magical racism." Then she talks about how our history books don't tell the truth. She's enrapturing in the way she talks.

Alecto Carrow was a death eater. Her brother dragging her along. Used to be the Voldemort's second pair of eyes. Right beside Bellatrix Lestrange, my cousin. We head to our free period. I sit on the lawn, watching Bushy, Ginger, and Emerald casting small spells back and forth.

"Why don't they teach us the stuff in the restricted section?" Bushy asks and I shrug, rolling onto my back.

"Because then we might figure out the dark magic really isn't that dark." I suggest and she pulls out a book.

"I snuck in. It just has some weird history, and potions."

"Put that away. We'll talk later." I hiss and she does. I sigh, they are all going to be the death of me. We go along with classes until dinner.

I eat mashed potatoes and gravy. Bushy looks at me every few minutes. "You really ought to eat more." She grumbles and I sigh.

"I'm fine, I am perfectly healthy." I stumble over my words. Ginger and Emerald giving me wide eyes.

We go off to the rooms. I bring them into my room, in the Slytherin corridors. I sit down on my bed, all of them joining me. I stick out my wand, the door locking instantaneously. I grab the book from Bushy and open the first page.

"This book is basically forbidden. If you really want to learn this stuff I have a book." I mumble, then I hear a knock at the door. I throw the book, it landing under my bed. I open the door, Feorge and Gred walking in. I close the door behind them, locking it.

They slide into the arm chairs that sit beside each other. "So I hear you're related to Sirius Black, do you know any dark magic?" Feorge asks and I gape at them.

"There is no such thing as dark magic. There is magic that is frowned upon. If you want to know said magic, then yes." I say, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, well we need a way out of the castle." Feorge grumbles, flopping in his chair.

"Why?" I ask, they stare at me. "I mean, you go to Hogsmeade every weekend?"

"We need to get tot the forest for something." Gred informs, I shake my head.

"I gotta know before I help you."

"Fine, we want to do a ritual we found written on a book page." Feorge growls and I laugh holding out my hand. The slip of paper is set in it. An article for an aura spell.

"Oh, this is a simpler one. Easy magic, lighter than most." I explain the concept of it. Bushy looks so intruiged. The look on Gingers face gives me a feeling, a feeling he wants to discover more. I pull the book out from under my bed. We look through it as the night goes on. I place a bookmark in between the pages.

"It's midnight, get to bed." I sigh, watching as they shuffle out. Gingers face glowing, glowing in wonder and amazement.

I put the book in my trunk, then change into my pajamas. I lay down on my bed, watching the lake. The giant squid glides by just as I fall asleep. Dreaming of swimming through the murky waters.


	4. Sight is Given

It's been about three weeks since classes have started. I wake up to the mermaids banging on my window. I get up and slide on a pair of jean shorts and a jumper. I put on my combat boots, then my hair in braids. I walk out, then I'm bombarded with a hug.

"Please don't ever sleep that late again with the door locked." Ginger says and I laugh, pushing him off.

"Sorry, anyway, let's get going. Tonight is a full moon, we can do the ritual." I whisper, we take off running. Me carrying a book with maps in it, that Auntie gave it to me.

We get to the dining hall. I slide onto a bench, filling my plate with eggs. "Honestly why must you do this?" I ask Gred and he smirks.

"Because then you can tell when people lie." He says, his eyes wide.

"That's insane. Also, I know a woman who can tell lie from truth. I deceive her _every single time_." I explain, eating my breakfast.

"So it doesn't work all the time?" Feorge asks and I shake my head.

"No, that's not it. I'm never lying."

"You just said you lied."

"Okay, I lie, but let's say I didn't. Even the spell can't tell everything about everyone. I deceive this lady and she used it. It's all based on the truth. Everything I say has snippets of the truth. Just never all of it." I explain and they nod.

"Anyway, go to town today. I made a list of everything we need. Also, grab a suitcase. There is gonna be a lot of stuff." I finish and they both take off running. I look at Bushy and smile.

"We are going to become cheerleaders." I smirk and she groans shaking her head.

"No, our studies are to important. We can't be distracted." She says and Emerald snorts.

"How about you two try out and I'll show off in our monthly broom class?" Emerald asks and I nod smiling.

"Fine, if a teacher sees you and you get on the quiditch team then we'll try out." Bushy finalizes it and I nod smiling. "Now come on, it's now." She almost yells and we all take off running. We chase each other to the pitch, all of us standing by a broom.

"Now hold out your hand. When I blow my whistle say up and then mount your broom. Hover three inches of the ground then land." Madame Hooch says and I nod to myself. Her whistle blows and I say up. The broom flies to my hand, so does Harry's, Ron's, and Hermiones. Draco's does and I smile at him.

"Now hover." She calls and I mount the broom about to hover. Then Neville goes flying, the poor Hufflepuff. He runs into the wall, hangs from a statue, and then falls on his wrist.

"Everyone stay planted on the floor until I get back. If anyone lifts one foot off the ground you'll be expelled before you can say quiditch." Madame Hootch says and walks away with Neville.

Nia walks over and picks up a glass and gold ball. "Look what he dropped. Good thing his fat are kept him from dying." She laughs and I glare, ready to pounce.

"You give that here Black!" Emerald yells stepping forward. Nia jumps on her broom and Emerald follows. He chases Nia and finally gets the ball. He lands and we all cheer.

Snape appears and I stare wide eyed. He's cool to me, I mean greasy hair, black cloaks, that's wicked. "Potter, walk with me." He snarls and I smirk to Bushy.

"Cheer." I mouth and she shakes her head. Madame Hootch comes back and we start flying. I'm one of the best out here, I would never be in quiditch though.

We get out and I run to the library, sprinting when I can. I roam the isles, find books, and sit myself down at a table in the back. I start reading when Emerald runs in, Ginger and Bushy at his heels. "I made the team, you have to try out for cheer."

"I was gonna anyway, now explain." I say and they sit around me.

"Snape saw him chasing the ball and told Marcus he should be seaker. Now we have to try out for _cheer_." Bushy snarls and I laugh nodding.

"Try-outs are at three, it is currently eleven. They are handing out try-out uniforms in the common room." I explain and stand, holding my books. I check them all out and then lead them all to the common room.

I grab a shirt in children's small, medium, shorts in medium and large. I toss Bushy's at her and she sighs. "Trust me you'll love it." I reassure and she rolls her eyes. She goes and puts her try-out uniform in her room. I fold mine carefully and put them in my room. I walk out, where Gred and Feorge are standing there, beaming.

"Look at you, how'd it go?" I ask and they look at me.

"We are professional borrowers." Gred explains and I laugh nodding. Bushy appears again and I give her a hug.

"Will you guys come to try-outs? I think I'd make a good flyer and tumbler. Bushy, I can teach you simple tumbling after lunch, right now." I offer and she nods. 

I take off running, my jumper a bit to big. I make it to lunch first and laugh sticking my tongue out at Gred. We eat lunch and then I get Bushy to put on the try-out uniform. I put on mine, it fits just right. I put on some tennie runners and walk out of my room. I guide them all down to the field down front and smile.

"You want to stretch first do you don't hurt yourself." I explain to Bushy, Gred, Feorge, Emerald, and Ginger. We stretch and warm up, get the blood pumping.

"Okay who can do a cartwheel?" They all raise their hands and I do one. 

They each go and we laugh all the way through. We do round offs, handsprings, and Flying cartwheels. Bushy can do a bit more, so can the twins. Two-forty rolls around and we take off running. I do an ariel into a handspring when we get there. We're the only first years, our friends go to the stands.

"Okay everyone, stretches. I want to see splits on both sides, middle, and then cartwheels. From that I'll pick off people until we have twenty people left. I see fifty-nine right now. Let's get started." Maria calls and I start stretching with Bushy.

"Right!" She yells and we go down, sitting comfortably. Everyone who couldn't is sent away. "Left!" She yells and we do the same thing. Everyone who couldn't leaves. Then middle, more people leave and we're down to fourth-eight. We do cartwheels next, five more people gone. Back walkovers, three, flying cartwheels, nine, handsprings, three, ariels, two, and then finally triple doubles. Six people down, we are on the team. Uniforms are handed out, our friends running for us.

I'm lifted on Greds shoulders, Bushy's on Feorges. "Put us down!" We yell, laughing as they run us to the big oak tree. We chase each other in circles tackling the twins.

"We made it!" Bushy screams and I laugh.

"Yes you did, now you have practises Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday every week." Ginger explains and I smack his shoulder.

"Yes we do, now come on. I need to teach you some more things." I say and she nods. I check my watch, it's been two and a half hours, five-thirty. We have about two and a half hours to dinner, then two hours before we can go to the forest.

"To the common room. I feel like some pumpkin pastries." Emerald announces and we chase each other through the halls, finding the common room much faster than a week ago, let alone the beginning of school.

We sit around the common room, eating pumpkin pastries. "Hey there cousin and friends." Draco says and I look at him smiling. Dragon sits down beside me and I give him a hug.

"I've heard about what you are planning, I want in." He says leaning toward us.

"How?" Ginger asks and Dragon smiles.

"I have my ways. Now, I know it will give off peoples auras, and if they're lying." Dragon explains and I smirk.

Lee, Gred and Feorges friend who I refer to as Curly, sits down inbetween them. "I'm in too, Fred and George explained it. I'm fine with anything and everything."

"Yeah whatever Dragon Boy, Curly. After dinner I want to talk to all of you again. See if you guys are up for _everything_." I say and get up gliding onto an armchair, starting to read my book. They disperse and I smile to myself, everyone finding their own ways. Dinner comes around, us eight chasing each other.

I sit down and eat my chicken casserole easily. I watch as Ron seems to get more nervous by the second, Gred and Feorge getting more excited, Bushy anxious, Emerald almost happy, and Dragon seems perfectly normal. Dinner is over and I lead us to the common room. We all go into my room and sit on my floor. "I'm explain this in extent, if you want to back down a simple obliviate will fix you." I smirk and pull out my notebook. I had dumbed everything down.

_**TO GET THERE!!** _

_1 - We sit in a circle, a knife lade in front of each of us, a vial laying next to it. Slit your left hand with the knife and get all that blood in the vial._

_2 - Hold the vial's in your right hand, touch all the vials together, raised above the middle of the circle._

_3 - Say this "_ Mennen nou kote nou pale de li a, gwo pye pen ki nan forè entèdi a." _After you drop the vial._

_4 - When your eyes open you should be where you said._

_**AURA SPELL!!** _

_1 - Collect stones for a fire ring, stick and twigs to make a fire. Create the fire and keep a source of wood nearby._

_2 - Each of you hold a bundle of ingredients, a jar of blood._

_3 - Take out a small cauldron_ _and_ _burner. Set the cauldron on top and pour in your spider blood._ _Heat_ _that o a boil the set to simmer._

_4 - Stir clockwise four times then add the powdered bag wings and barley. Stir counter clockwise for thirty seconds._

_5 - Add two dragon scales and an ounce of jellied frogs._

_6 - Throw in the potion while saying_ "Leve non flanm dife nan koulè, beni nou ak ke yo te ou. Fè nou wè, fè nou konnen." _The flames should be dancing in a rainbow of color._

 _7_ _\- Now the first of you to throw in your blood will yell out your name. After the last person goes all of you step into the fire and yell_ "Dòmi"

_8 - You should awake the next morning in your bed, the power of sight and truth bestowed upon you._

I explain this all to them, Ginger looking quite terrified. Dragon looks quite indifferent, so does the twins and Emerald. Bushy looks almost questioned, like this is the hardest decision of her life. If she wants to start with this then we can go bigger and if she want.

"I-I don't know. Blood magic isn't for learning, let alone for first years." Ron says and Gred looks at Feorge with a knowing look. They get their wands and I hold up a hand, it's only been a few weeks since school started and we all know who's in charge.

"I mean, you don't have to participate. Obliviate will do the trick. You'll forget you were friends with us, and our place in your memories will be replaced. You'll forget about Emerald being one of you best friends. You'll roam the castle halls with out someone to roam with. No friends until you find some. Even then, you're a Weasley in Slytherin, Gred and Feorge have Curly. You'll have no one and nothing." I explain and he looks quite terrified.

"I'm in then, I can't risk loosing anything else." Ginger says and I nod smiling.

"We have an hour, let's get everything ready." I announce and we walk around, getting things ready. Everything is packed in the suitcase and set on the chair. We waste time a ready over the steps over and over.

The time comes and we sit in a circle, each of us with our own small knives. "Are we ready?" I ask and look over all of them. The fire light makes them look so amazing. I pick up my knife and they follow along, watching me.

"1. . . 2. . . 3." I whisper and sense the burning feeling. My vial fills, the bright red glossing the knife. I cork it and smile at my friends. We raise the vials, blood still dripping from our hands.

We drop the vials and I smirk, the blood running over my soft carpet. " _Mennen nou kote nou pale de li a, gwo pye pen ki nan forè entèdi a._ " We announce and my eyes close. A feeling of twisting erupts through me and then, my eyes open, we're standing in a circle.

"Wood, stones." I growl and we all take off running. Bushy, Emerald, Ginger, Dragon, and I take off into the woods for the, well, wood. When we meet back up we get to work. An hour passes and we can finally light it. Gred does the honors and we stand in a circle, looking at each other.

They all look ghostly. I imagine I do too, the fire light making everyone look glowie. I stick my hand out and Gred hands me a small cauldron and I light a fire. We all work on our potions, finishing at the same time, in a jar each goes. Another vial of blood is filled by each of us and I smile at them. We follow through with the potion. I am the last person to throw in my blood and yell my name.

We all step into the fire and I smile at them. " _Dòmi_." We say and then we're gone.


End file.
